The Love of a Shinigami
by Kuromo
Summary: Rated for later chapters. In Soul Society, Hitsugaya is having trouble not only dealing with his lazy fukutaichou, but also his own relationship with Hinamori. Meanwhile, Rukia is sent to the real world to help Ichigo deal with a Hollow invasion. LEMONS
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** Hi! It's ShinigamiSango-chan bringing you her first fanfiction ever to be posted (though I've really written about ten…they all got lost somewhere on the path of life).

Sadly, I don't own Bleach or any of its characters. They all belong to Kubo Tite.

This chapter is just going to be a little setup for the rest of the story. In case you care about the timeline, it takes place about three years after the almost-execution of Rukia and Aizen's betrayal. Major pairings are HitsugayaxHinamori (Sereitei) and IchigoxRukia (real world), with hinted RangikuxGin flashbacks, and maybe RenjixRukia.

Ok, I talk too much. Here's the story-

br 

Chapter 1: Prologue

Hitsugaya Toshiro sat in the Tenth Division office with a mountain of paperwork in front of him. _Damn it, where did she go?_ Hitsugaya asked himself, referring to his lazy fukutaichou. _I hope she isn't drunk again… we don't want a replay of what happened three months ago. _

Apparently, Matsumoto had been exceedingly drunk while completing a vital piece of paperwork to be turned in to the head of the Gotei 13. All that had to be said was that at the end of it, a certain white haired taichou was walking out of the meeting room a furious shade of crimson, and others who had been at the meeting whispered among themselves, "I didn't know Hitsugaya-taichou was such a pervert!" End of story.

With that, he set out to find his vice captain, he found himself passing the fifth division offices. Hinamori Momo sat at her desk, working hard on paperwork. _If only I could have a fukutaichou like her_, he thought._ If only I could have her_…

_Wait, what? Get a hold of yourself, Toshiro_, suddenly reprimanding himself. He admitted the thought was spontaneous, but it wasn't his place to think things like that!!

Hinamori suddenly looked up and flashed a beautiful (in Hitsugaya's eyes) smile. Hitsugaya too meddled in his own thoughts to do anything, quickly turned towards her and did a curt bow. He hurried off to avoid further _thoughts. _

Maybe what Matsumoto had written in the paperwork three months ago wasn't totally untrue.

br 

**A/N-** Now that the first chapter is up, I'd really like some reviews telling me how I did. Was it good, ok, poor? Should I continue? Should I change things? You can flame, though I may flame back. Finally, please post the reviews as opposed to emailing them or messaging them, because there's no guarantee I'll ever get them unless they're posted on the site. Thnx a bunch. I love you all!!!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Thnx for my first review, Kaoru 240 -. This chapter is HitsuHina, and IchigoRukia is planned to appear in the next chapter, as well as a lime. I'll try to get it up before Monday. Here we go…

Chapter 2: Aishiteru

It had been a while since Hitsugaya's and Hinamori's last encounter- Hitsugaya had been overwhelmed with a colossal amount of work- Matsumoto had been absent a little more often than normal. This month marked the third anniversary of Aizen, Gin, and Tousen betraying soul society. He wondered if that had anything to do with it.

Though Hitsugaya hadn't seen Hinamori for a while, his feelings were still growing. He could feel himself changing in his mind and body. Our little Shiro-chan was being introduced to something called hormones. Though he had always been serious about work, his emotions had still been a little childish, more of a crush than actual love or desire. That's what was changing.

Finally, he could bear it no longer. He set of on a walk to clear his mind, yet found himself, once gain, at the doors of the fifth division building. He walked calmly to the fukutaichou office, where he saw Hinamori working. Going unnoticed by the young shinigami, he finally got up the courage to speak to her.

"Um, Hinamori?" he asked, waited for her to respond.

"Shiro-chan, is that you?" Hinamori asked despite the fact that she had known it was him all along.

"Yeah, um, I was wondering if I could talk to you for a minute."

"Sure." Hinamori responded. This was certainly not like the Shiro-chan she knew. Even as a child, he had never been one to be so quiet and nervous while talking.

Hitsugaya led Hinamori past the office building into a garden not far from the 4th division buildings. This place was always the quietest, because it had no shinigami fighting with swords, or yelling at each other. The aura of the place in general was very soothing and… romantic.

Hitsugaya sat down on a bench under an Ume tree. He knew Ume trees were Hinamori's favorite, after all, her zanpakto was named after one.

"Hinamori," Hitsugaya started, "I know that we've been great friends ever since we were little. I just wanted to say that I consider you a really great person and friend."

"Oh, um, thank you, Shiro-chan." Hinamori replied.

"I guess I never thought of you as more than a comrade or friend…"Hitsugaya trailed off.

Hinamori could feel the tears welling in her eyes, yet she wasn't sure why. She knew Shiro-chan wasn't into romance-he always seemed to be obsessed with business and work as a taichou. She didn't expect him to love her, yet she felt that she wanted it. Her thoughts were cut off by Hitsugaya finally finishing his sentence.

"until now. Hinamori, I love you."

Hinamori just sat there, shocked. The tears began to flow as she hugged him

"Shiro-chan," she cried. _Oh, crap, _Hitsugaya thought_. I made her cry! Did I screw up? Damn it- I hope she doesn't hate me._

"Hinamori, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry!"

"Baka Shiro-chan!" she said, looking up into his gorgeous green eyes. "I'm happy. Shiro-chan, Aishiteru.

"Aishiteru, Hinamori" Hitsugaya replied in barely a whisper. "Aishiteru."

_Calling all taichous!! Calling all taichous to the meeting room!! An emergency has been detected and your input is necessary_. A hell butterfly fluttered as it delivered its message.

Hitsugaya stood releasing Hinamori, who was still sitting on the bench. I'm sorry, he said.

"That's ok, I understand. Your job comes first."

Hitsugaya felt a twinge of pain when she said those last words. He didn't want her to think that! He wanted her to know that she would be the one who would come first. Yet he had no choice right now. He'd just have to show her how he felt later.

Yama-jii sat at the front of the meeting hall. Hitsugaya was the last to arrive. This struck as something odd to the other taichous, because Hitsugaya was always so punctual. All the taichous, except one puzzled over this, because that one taichou had seen everything.

Yama-jii began his speech. "Hello to you all. I have called you here today because of a Hollow invasion down in the real world. Kurosaki Ichigo has been working hard, along with Urahara Kisuke and Yoruichi. However, they have sent us reports saying that this is not enough people. I have planned to send a few other shinigami who I believe can assist them in defeating these hollows. The people I have selected are, Soi Fon, Rangiku Matumoto, and Kuchiki Rukia. I would like input on these selections. I selected a taichou and a fukutaichou who I believe will be able to assist those already there, as well as Kuchiki-san, who knows the area well. Are there any objections to my plans? "

The hall was silent. Hitsugaya thought to himself_, Matsumoto seems a little off lately. I definitely should let her have a break. Maybe getting out to the real world and helping the others might be good for her._

"I see there is no objection to the choices I have made. Soi Fon, please stay here. Hitsugaya, please fetch your fukutaichou. Ukitake, please find Kuchiki-san. This meeting is dismissed."

And with that, all the shinigami vanished.

Aishiteru- I love you

Baka- stupid

**A/N-** Everything is rolling along. Any IY fan will know where I got the love scene. Please review. I'll be more inspired to update!!!

ShinigamiSango-chan


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N** Hey!!! Here's the next chapter. Before I get to it, I just wanted to say a few things about the last chapter. First, there weren't any dividers between the parts of the chapter. I tried to get the lines a different way, but once again, it got screwed up. I'll try it again, because I felt a lot of the emotion was taken away without them. Second, the last sentence was about all the shinigami vanishing. I was pressed for time in editing, so what I meant to say was that all the taichous used shun-po to leave the meeting hall, not that soul society disappeared or anything. Sorry if I confused anyone.

Sorry that this chapter took a long time to get posted. I was halfway through until the keyboard on my computer crapped out because my brother spilled honey on it. The spacebar broke- I don't blame it. I got a new hi-tech wireless one this morning, so now I can write!!

I don't own BLEACH - I don't even own the computer I'm writing this on. _sigh_ life sucks sometimes.

* * *

Chapter 3

Kurosaki Ichigo had been working his ass off fighting these hollows_. What the hell is up with all these Hollows popping out of nowhere?_ Ichigo remembered that it had been three years since the betrayal of Soul Society, but blew it off. Sometimes random Hollow appearances like this happened. He figured it was all a pain in the ass, but he didn't need any reinforcements.

But despite whatever opinion he may have had on that issue, three shinigami were being sent there as he spoke.

Kuchiki Rukia, Soi Fon, and Rangiku Matsumoto had just arrived in their gigai in the real world. They set off towards the Urahara Shop, where they would receive more information about the assignment. The three arrived there to be greeted by Ururu, who silently bowed, and showed them to the main room. Yoruichi and Urahara were waiting for them, but Ichigo wasn't there.

"Where's Ichigo?" Rukia asked.

"Why?" asked Urahara. "Were you looking forward to seeing him?"

"No it's not that!" Rukia stammered." I-I just wanted to make sure that he was here for the meeting"

Urahara and Yoruichi exchanged glances, and the former chuckled. Rukia blushed. That old man can be such a pervert.

"Okay, so before we get to dealing with these hollows, let's get to the more important part, sleeping arrangements!" Urahara said with a smile. "Currently, we have an extra futon with enough blankets to make a makeshift one as well. Does anybody have any preferences?"

Soi Fon volunteered, "I'll stay here."

"Wonderful!" said Urahara. How about you stay here too, Matsumoto-san? Is that okay? We've got a ton of sake!

"Yup, that's fine! As long as you have sake, I'm happy!" Matsumoto responded with a gleeful smile.

"Well then, Rukia-san, I guess you'll just have to be with Kurosaki. I don't have anymore room here. It should be ok, though, since you've stayed there before."

Yoruichi got up. "Okay, Soi Fon, Matsumoto-san, I'll show you where you will be staying. Kisuke, can you walk Rukia-san to Ichigo's house?"

Rukia, hearing this, said, "That's okay, I'll go by myself." Without another word, she walked through the door and out onto the street.

"Somehow, I knew she'd say that." he said, laughing at his own clever device. No doubt, Urahara knew exactly what he was doing.

Yoruichi returned. "Hm, playing matchmaker, are we?" she asked.

"Maybe…" he said, kissing her softly. "We'll just have to see."

* * *

Hitsugaya had another taichou meeting that afternoon. All the taichous had treated him as usual- a normal business demeanor. But for once in his life, Hitsugaya had paid no attention to the meeting. He found himself thinking of Hinamori. She was perfect. Her eyes, her hair, her body…

On the way back from the meeting, he came across a small jewelry shop and looked into a display, when a pendant caught his eye. It was about 3 cm long- a teardrop shaped pendant with a deep blue sapphire inlaid at the bottom. It was beautiful- the deepest of blue, like ice.

Hitsugaya walked into the store, looking at the displays around the room. However, everything seemed dull in comparison to that sapphire necklace. The shopkeeper came out.

Immediately recognizing the shinigami taichou robes, he said "Konnichiwa, taichou-sama."

"Konnichiwa." Hitsugaya replied.

"Do you see anything you like here? Are you getting it for a special occasion?"

"Actually, yes. There is a necklace I would like to purchase. It's the silver one with the sapphire."

"Of course." It's actually a one of a kind piece. I'm sure whoever you will give this to will love it!" the shopkeeper exclaimed.

"Yes, I sure hope so." Hitsugaya replied, while the man got the necklace from the window display. Here you are, young man. Would you like it wrapped?

"No thank you, just in a box is fine."

"Sure." The shopkeeper placed the necklace in a box while Hitsugaya paid for the necklace. Being a taichou paid off- literally.

Hitsugaya continued his walk back to his quarters, trying hard to remember what the point of the latest meeting had been- he really hadn't been paying attention.

Suddenly, he heard a few female voices coming from a nearby building.

"Hinamori-chan, you play the piano so well!"

"Arigato, Tsukamoto-chan, but I'm not that good…I can only play simple songs"

"It doesn't matter, they still sound really pretty! Um, Tsubasa-chan, what time is it?" Tsukamoto asked a third girl.

"It's 2:30."

"Oh crap! Unohana said there was a meeting today. Tsubasa-chan we have to go now!!"

"Ja neh Hinamori-chan!!!" Hitsugaya heard the two shinigami run out of the building as he ducked behind a nearby bush.

* * *

Rukia walked down the main street of Kakura Town, a street she knew so well when she had walked to school with Ichigo. She hadn't seen him for a year. Sometimes she was assigned to defeat Hollows in the surrounding area, though she rarely had a chance to speak with him or do anything other than wield their Zanpaktos. She hoped that this time, she would get to be with him again.

Just like she had done before, Rukia jumped up to the window in into Ichigo's room. No one was there, but she could hear Ichigo and Yuzu talking. She heard footsteps at the door and figures it was Ichigo coming up to his room.

_Man, that was one hell of a day at school_, Ichigo thought to himself as he rested in the bath. _Ten hollows in the space of one Japanese class sure wears me out. All I need is one more crazy thing to happen today and I think I'll die of a heart attack._

Ichigo walked up the stairs while listening to his younger sister remind him that it was his turn to wash the dishes. His sister returned to vacuuming downstairs as he entered his room, dressed only in a towel.

Needless to say, he hadn't known Rukia would be staying at his house.

He opened the door to his room and began to get dressed. Suddenly Rukia popped out of the closet and said, Hi Ichi-KYAAAAAA!!

What Rukia had just seen was something she had never experienced in her life. Ichigo was standing with his back to her with his boxers halfway pulled up.

Ichigo, totally surprised, yelled, "Damn it, Rukia-what the hell are you doing here?" He was more surprised than angry as pulled his pants up.

"Rukia turned a deep shade of crimson, as she yelled back, "Don't you know, idiot that I'm staying with you to help fight the Hollows!!"

"Actually, as a matter of fact, I didn't know!!!" Ichigo shot back.

"Oh." Rukia sounded puzzled. "I thought Urahara had told you. Gomen nasai."  
Rukia's voice quieted down a little, though she was still very embarrassed.

Ichigo saw this, and said, "Yeah, well you could at least knock." He smiled and Rukia looked up into his eyes.

"I missed you." She said in barely a whisper. "I am rea-"

Ichigo took her head in his hands and kissed her. She never expected this from him. His kiss was gentle, yet at the same time, very sensual and aggressive. She returned the kiss with equal force and wrapped her arms around his naked back. They remained like that for several minutes, breaking the kiss on occasion to catch their breath.

She had fallen for him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hitsugaya ha emerged from behind the bush after the two girls left. Apparently, Hinamori was still inside. He wondered if she was alone. It would be unfair to know she was there and not talk to her, he thought to himself.

He ascended to the sliding door at the front of the building. He quietly slid open the door. Hinamori sat at the far end of the room, facing the piano. She wasn't playing anything at the time; she just sat there quietly as Hitsugaya approached her.

"Won't you play something for me?" Hitsugaya asked, slightly startling Hinamori.

"Hai, Shiro-chan." She responded. Hitsugaya stood behind her as she began to play a slow beautiful song.

Hitsugaya became entranced in the music- it was so beautiful. Suddenly he wrapped his arms around Hinamori and kissed her on the cheek. Hinamori struggled to stay focused as Hitsugaya silently caressed her back with his hands.

He stopped and took the necklace from the bag he had placed on the ground. Clasping it around her neck, he whispered, "Do you like it?"

"It's beautiful," she said, abandoning the piano to look at the necklace. Blue as ice, like his bankai, yet majestically beautiful. She turned to face him and stood up. He engaged them in a passionate kiss. She returned the kiss as he pressed his body up against hers. She placed her hands on his chest. He opened his mouth slightly and pressed his tongue against her lips, which she parted willingly.

Her hands slipped into kimono and stroked his chest; he in turn slipped the sleeve of her kimono off her shoulder. He planted soft kisses on her cheek, down her neck, to her shoulder as his hands traced imaginary shapes on her back. One hand slipped down to her hip and slid up the middle of her kimono. He inched his hand up closer to her chest as a small moan escaped from his partner.

"Shiro-chan," she whispered, "we should continue this…_elsewhere._"

She lowered her head and kissed him softly. He later broke the kiss, yet the two remained close as he pulled her towards him. She rested her head on his chest. Hitsugaya inhaled deeply, taking in her scent.

_Yes,_ he thought, _we will have to continue this elsewhere…_

* * *

_Japanese:_

_Konnichiwa -_Hello

_Arigato-_ Thank you

_Ja neh- _informal way of saying "Bye!", or "Later!"

_Gomen nasai- _I'm very sorry

_Kimono and hakama- _the pants and shirt of the shinigami basic uniform

_Kakura Town_- the town where Ichigo lives, however, it might be spelled wrong because I didn't follow up on it.

* * *

A/N- Sorry- not quite a lime, I decided to save all the good stuff for later. PLEASE REVIEW!!! It makes me want to update. I luv you all!!!

ShinigamiSango-chan


End file.
